Evil Angel - Super Smash Bros
by RukiaSchiffer96
Summary: Fallen, la versión negativa de Pit, se ha apoderado de las flechas de Palutena, Las cuales ha ido utilizando con los Smashers más odiados por este. Veremos lo que pasará pasado los 20 segundos de haber sido herido por una de esas flechas. Además de los conflictos amorosos y futuros desastres. LinkxPit / IkexMarth Ness/Lucas Samus/Zelda
1. Chapter 1: Palutena

**Capítulo 1: Palutena.**

Las 3 de la tarde marcaba el reloj en la mansión Smash. Ike, Marth, Link, Pit, Wolf y Fox estaban entrenando, mientras que Las princesas Peach y Zelda se encontraban tomando el Té en el jardín de Rosas. A ellas se unió la caza recompensas Samus Arán, Más conocida como Zero Suit Samus. Extrañamente Zelda se sonrojo al instante en que la chica se separó del traje robótico.

-Hola chicas.

-Oh, Hola mi Dulce de Arándano ¿Terminaste de entrenar? - Ahí se hallaba la dulce Princesa Champiñón con su gusto por poner sobrenombres tratados con postres o dulces. Inevitablemente la hacía parecer algo así como una madre o una hermana mayor.

-Si, Terminé hace 2 minutos pero una falla en el casco me hizo retrasarme. Ah, por cierto, Mario va con Luigi a buscar Fresas en un rato más, ¿Necesitas bayas o moras?

-Si dulcecito me serían útiles algunas Bayas, ¿Puedes decirles que si ven arándanos también traigan? Se acabaron ayer.

-Ok yo les digo, Zelda ¿No necesitas nada?

-Ah no, no te preocupes, aun quedan unas moras en la cocina.

-Está bien, pero si necesitas algo no te avergüences en decirlo ¿Ok? yo lo conseguiré para ti.

Estas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la princesa, la cual solo pudo atinar a tartamudear.

-C-Claro, n-no te preocupes.-Dijo embozando una amable sonrisa.

-Bueno iré a pedirles las frutas a los Chicos. Nos vemos luego.

Pero antes de que la Rubia se fuera, Zelda tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo estaba pasando.

-¿Qué sucede Cariño? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Alguna de ustedes sabe dónde está Pit?

-Emm… está entrenando con Link. ¿Qué pasó?

-Algo le pasó a su Diosa.

-¿Palutena? ¿Estas segura dulzura?

-No podría estar más segura, hay que decirle a Pit.

-¿Decirme qué?- A pocos pasos de ellas estaba Pit, a su lado se hallaban el Hyllian, el Príncipe y el Mercenario que habían finalizado su entrenamiento.

-Pit, algo está sucediendo con Palutena-La voz de la castaña hablo firme pero asustada, temía a la reacción del ángel.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?¿La hirieron?-Como era de esperarse, no paso mucho para que se desesperara.

-No lo sé, es solo un presentimiento.

-¿Por qué no la contactan por el estanque que hay en el jardín? Zelda lo había hecho antes ¿Verdad?-Acotó Samus.

-El estanque solo sirve para ver sucesos que ya ocurrieron.-Agregó Link.

-Exacto, así podremos saber si algo ocurrió.

-Sí, vamos al estanque.-dicho esto, todos los presentes se dirigieron al estanque, el cual estaba a unos metros de donde se hallaban ellos.

Al llegar, Zelda concentró un poco de su energía en su mano Izquierda, tornándose una marca de color Calipso en su guante.

La posicionó en el agua de la fuente, la cual luego de unos segundos, se tornó azul oscuro.

-"Stagnum lux, volo ut me dea Palutena" luego de haber dicho estas palabras, el estanque comenzó a mostrar imágenes de la diosa de cabellos verdes.

Pit miraba con detención cada una de las imágenes, en las cuales solo se oían leves sollozos de la diosa.

El ángel no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Fallen, su versión oscura, robó unas flechas sagradas que pertenecían a la Madre de Palutena. Nadie sabe con qué propósito las usará, pero debían evitarlo.


	2. Chapter 2: Las Flechas de Affectus

**Capítulo 2: Las flechas de Affectus**

Ya preparados para enfrentar a Fallen (Dark Pit) los chicos se fueron a los transportadores que los llevaron al escenario del Templo (The Legend Of Zelda). Se encontraban Ike, Marth, Link y su enemigo a vencer. Las princesas miraban la batalla desde el televisor de la mansión mientras la Rubia de coleta larga reparaba su traje por si la batalla se armaba en la mansión.

Los golpes, patadas y ataques estaban a la luz del día. Nada pintaba bien para Marth y Link, extrañamente Fallen se ha vuelto más poderoso de lo que era Pit, considerando que son (literalmente) la misma persona.

Los puntos se hallaban así:

-Fallen: 83% -Ike: 70% -Link: 150% -Marth: 231%

Fallen llevaba la delantera por mucho, pues al atacar a Ike, Marth lo atacaba siendo esta la oportunidad de un ataque certero. Link era herido por su ataque de arco giratorio y no hacía nada para evitarlo. No podía soportar herirlo, ni siquiera sabiendo que él no era el verdadero Pit. Sorpresivamente los chicos lograron derrotar al ángel en una ataque sincronizado (Bueno eso y que Ike agarró la Bola Smash -.-' ).

Al acabar la batalla y volver a la mansión, Fallen trató de escapar, pero Samus estaba esperándolo en la sala, lista para cerrarle el paso.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?

-¡Aléjate de mi camino!-El ángel trató de volar, pero Ike le sujetó la pierna izquierda, impidiendo su huida.

-No tan rápido.-dijo con un pequeño toque de superioridad.

-Tienes…algo… que no te… pertenece-Ahí estaba Link, el cual estaba pegado a la pared tratando de recuperarse de la batalla, Respirando de manera descompensada. A su lado se hallaba el príncipe de Altea, el cual fue el más dañado, ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie.

-¡Marth!-

-¡Link!-

Las princesas habían llegado, exaltándose al ver al joven Hyllian y al Príncipe a punto del ataque cardiaco.

-Dios mío ¿se encuentran bien?-Al Desconcentrarse todos por el grito de Zelda y Peach, Fallen aprovechó la oportunidad y utilizó las Alas de Ícaro para elevarse.

-¡Idiotas!¡Pagarán por esto! -Después de pronunciar estas palabras, tomó una de las flechas que le robó a Palutena, disparándola hacía Ike.

Marth, al percatarse de lo que iba a suceder, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía corrió hacia el mercenario, se puso frente a él, dañándole la flecha.

-¡MARTH!- El príncipe al desvanecerse fue detenido por los brazos de su Amigo y Rival a vencer.- ¡Marth aguanta por favor, oye Marth despierta!

Entre risas del ángel que desapareció y preocupaciones de sus compañeros, llegaron los niños Pequeños de la mansión y Red (Pokemón Trainer). Las chicas llevaron a Link a la enfermería, mientras que Ike no quería levantar aún a Marth por la flecha que tenía en su pecho.

Los pequeños fueron a ver lo que sucedía con la muchedumbre, mientras que el entrenador fue a buscar al ángel que se encontraba en la escalera, inconsciente.

El Chico cargó a Pit en su espalda, dirigiéndose también a la enfermería.

Sorprendentemente la flecha desapareció y Marth abrió los ojos como si nada hubiera pasado, viendo a "su mercenario".

-Marth ¿Estás bien?- Ike veía al príncipe entre sus brazos preocupándose de la flecha.

La sorpresa fue de todos cuando el chico peli azul se aferró al torso del peli purpura con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Ike! Estas bien, que alegría.

-¿Qué?- El mercenario no sabía que decir o expresar. El herido fue el príncipe ¿Y ahora se preocupa por si al él lo dañó la flecha?- Oye fuiste lastimado por mi culpa, no tenías porque salvarme ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No puedo decírtelo ahora, pero…- El alegre joven se acercó al oído del confundido moreno, susurrando de manera suave-Cuando estemos a solas lo sabrás.

Ike se sonrojo al instante, Marth se separo del abrazo y se fue hacia el jardín.

-Nos vemos Ike.

Los demás Smashers allí presentes no cabían en palabras. Qué-fue-eso era lo que todos tenían de interrogante en su mente, especialmente después de ver el sonrojo de Ike y la inusual actitud que adoptó de repente su compañero Marth.

-Gracias- Dijo Ike casi en un susurro.

Red llevó al ángel con el hyllian diciéndole que lo encontró en el segundo piso de las escaleras.

Luego de dejarlo en una camilla de la enfermería al lado de Link, se retiró con Zelda dejándolos a solas. Pit despertó, posicionándose velozmente en la cama.

-Link ¿Estás bien?

-Si, esto no es nada.

-Yo…¿Te hice eso?

El hyllian se sorprendió, definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

-No, no lo hiciste tú, fue Fallen-Dijo con seriedad, pero al parecer sus palabras entristecían y carcomían más la cabecita del ángel en vez de aliviarlo-Tú no eres Fallen, él es muy diferente a ti Pit.

-No es cierto, pocos lo saben, pero Fallen no es mi versión malvada. Es la parte escondida dentro de mí. En otras palabras es mi otro yo.

-Eso no es verdad- El Hyllian se levanto de la camilla en la que él estaba acercándose al rostro del ángel- Tu solo eres amor y afecto, eres puro, bueno y sincero. Por eso no eres humano, por eso eres un ángel…"Mi Ángel".

Las palabras de Link sonrojaron al ángel, al cual se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Pit, te quiero- Los labios de link fueron descendiendo hasta encontrarse con los labios de Pit. El meloso rubio comenzó con un beso suave, que en pocos segundos y a petición de los brazos de su castaño se fue volviendo más entregado y pasional.

-Ngh…haa Yo…También te quiero… Link.

Hubieran seguido su revelación de amor de no ser porque una persona llegó a la puerta de la mansión, causando la sorpresa de todos los que se encuentran en ella.


	3. Chapter 3 - Venit Dea

**Capítulo 3: Venit Dea**

El ángel sintió una presencia muy conocida por él, pero ¿Por qué está aquí? El castaño alejó los suaves labios del rubio de los suyos.

Un sorprendido Hyllian miraba confundido a su ángel.

-¿Qué sucede Pit?

-Alguien viene.

Link sin saber de quién se trataba embozó una sonrisa, tumbó a Pit otra vez en la cama y lo comenzó a besar.

-Que venga, no tendría porque juzgarnos.-

Terminando de decir esto se adueñó de la boca de su amante.

-D-Detente ya Link, esto es serio.-Trataba de agregar el guardián de Palutena, pero su amante no hacía caso y lo seguía besando. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cercanos. Las voces de una muchedumbre se escuchaban a pocos metros de esa puerta, y un aura conocida y de respeto venia a la cabeza del castaño.

-Es P-Palutena…- el Rubio se separo en seguida de Pit al oír ese nombre. Lo dejo en paz y se devolvió a su camilla que se encontraba al lado derecho de la suya.

Se separaron justo a tiempo, pues la peli verde llegó luego de unos segundos al interior de la habitación.

-Oh Pit ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si mi señora, estoy perfectamente.

La diosa se preocupaba de más, pero para ella no era así. Pit era el General de su ejército, su amigo y… alguien muy especial.

-Me alegro tanto- no pudo evitar abrazarlo, el ángel solo pudo corresponder al abrazo, realmente su diosa era la más bella y cariñosa mujer que jamás conoció.

Link no pudo aguantar el ver a esa mujer abrazando a su ángel, así que se retiro de allí frustrado, lastimado.

-Link ¿a dónde vas?-Preguntó Zelda, la cual se hallaba en el pasillo del segundo piso.

-A ninguna parte, solo necesito estar solo.

A la Hyllian se le rompió el corazón al ver a su mejor amigo así.

El príncipe estaba en el jardín recogiendo algunas flores, cuando de repente vio a Link correr en dirección al lago de la mansión, pero lo que más le extrañó fue que estaba llorando. Lo siguió sin que él se percatara, al llegar ambos al lago, El rubio se acostó a los pies de una gran roca ,mientras que el peli azul se escondió tras un gran árbol. No podía creer lo que veía, un rubio que normalmente solo demostraba furia o solo seriedad ante las cosas, se encontraba llorando sin consuelo. Se sentía muy mal al verlo así ¿Cómo podía tratar de aliviar su dolor si ni siquiera sabía lo que sucedió?

Después de mucho pensarlo, decidió acercarse a su compañero y preguntarle que le sucedía.

-Link- El aludido se asustó- ¿Por qué lloras?

-N-no Estoy llorando, solo me calló una basura en el ojo es todo.

-Es malo mentir Link, por favor dime la verdad.

El Hyllian lo meditó un momento, sabía que Marth no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se lo dijera, además era su amigo, no podía mentirle.

-Es por Pit, no podemos estar en paz por miedo, pero sobre todo por su reputación y cariño hacia Palutena.

-¿En realidad importa tanto lo que digan los demás?- El príncipe se mostraba serio y frío, hace mucho que el Hyllian no lo veía de esa manera.- Déjame decirte algo, si amas a alguien de verdad, demuéstralo. Que importa el que dirán, él es el general del ejercito de Palutena y tú eres el elegido, el héroe del tiempo y el héroe de los vientos. Su diosa quiere lo mejor para Pit, y creo que estaría muy feliz de verlo contigo.

Las palabras de Marth animaron a Link a decirle a la diosa peli verde, sobre su relación con el ángel. Con lo ánimos arriba se puso de pie, dispuesto a dar su confesión.

-Muchas gracias Marth, eres un gran amigo.- Este se acercó y le dio un abrazo, entregándole confianza y fuerza.

Los dos se dirigieron a la mansión, pero su sorpresa no pudo evitarse cuando vieron que Lucas estaba herido con una flecha.

-¡Lucas! ¡Lucas contéstame!- Gritaba Ness, los dos jóvenes corrieron hacia los pequeños para llevar al rubio psíquico a la enfermería.


	4. Chapter 4 - Lapsis Angelus

**Capitulo 4: Lapsis Angelus **

Todos los presentes en la enfermería se sobresaltaron, pues venían dos jóvenes, uno cargando a un pequeño en sus brazos herido con una flecha y el otro traía a su amigo tratando de calmar sus lágrimas. El Hyllian dejó a Lucas sobre la camilla y buscó un botiquín para tratar de reducir la hemorragia de su brazo y quitar la flecha. La diosa se dio cuenta de la piedra azul que tenía la flecha, y enseguida se puso de pie.

-¡Espera!- Link giró por el grito de la peli verde.-No le quites la…

No alcanzó a terminar su oración, la flecha, al igual que como ocurrió con Marth, desapareció.

Ness corrió hacia donde estaba Lucas para tratar de despertarlo.

-¡Lucas, oye Lucas! Reacciona por el amor de…-

El rubio despertó dándole un beso y un abrazo a Ness. Nadie podía evitar la sorpresa y contemplar la impresión que tuvo el pequeño moreno.

-L-Lucas… ¿P-porque… lo hiciste?-El rostro del rubio estaba sonrojado y sus ojos llorosos por la vergüenza, Ness se sonrojo al instante.

-N-Ness… yo… te quiero.

-¿Qué?

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Los demás añadieron su sorpresa.

-Lo lamento… yo… no sé porque te estoy diciendo esto. Pero… es cierto.

Palutena ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, los demás solo podían tratar de mantenerse serios es una situación extraña como esta.

-Dulzura ¿Podrías explicarnos que está pasando?-Dijo Finalmente la princesa champiñón.

-Está bien. Pero primero debo explicarles que es lo que exactamente robo Fallen.

Todos centraron su atención en la hermosa diosa, quien ya empezó con su narración.

-Las flechas que robó Dark Pit eran las flechas que heredé de mi madre, ella las llamaba "Las Flechas De Affectus", estas flechas, como podrán ver, no son flechas normales. Poseen poderes mágicos que dañan a las personas que fueron heridas por ella. Los efectos varían dependiendo del tipo de flecha. Las flechas se diferencian por la piedra o diamante que llevan incrustadas en diversas partes. También solo pueden ser lanzadas por 2 tipos de arcos Affectus, sino se convierte en una flecha común.

-¿Qué tipo de flechas hay mi señora?- Pregunto el interesado ángel.

-¿Y con qué arcos son compatibles las flechas?-Agrego la Hyllian.

\- Un tipo de arco compatible es el que posee Fallen y Pit, el cual es similar al que tenía mi madre. El arco que utilizan Link y Zelda son compatibles con el arco mío. Este ultimo tiene ciertas restricciones, pues solo pueden ser usadas con él 4 tipos de flechas.

-¿Qué flechas acepta?-Dijo Link.

-¿Y cuales son los tipos de flechas?- Acotó Ike.

-Comenzaré con los tipos para que sea más sencillo: hay 9 tipos de flechas:

Las "**Affectus amoris**" son las flechas que esparcen sentimientos de amor, es decir que esa persona se enamora de la primera persono que ve ante sus ojos.

-Las "**Affectus odium**" son las flechas de odio, este se refleja al igual que el anterior, a la primera persona a la que ve.

Las "**Affectus furore**" expresa furia, pero a diferencia de las otras, siente este sentimiento por todos a su alrededor.

Las "**Sincera Affectus**" son las que expresan todos los sentimientos verdaderos, es generalizada también.

Las"**Mixta Affectus**" son sentimientos confusos, la persona herida por esta flecha queda confundida sentimentalmente.

-Las "**Voluptatem Affectus**"…-Dudó entre decirlo o no, pero finalmente habló -…significa…placer, es decir… am… bueno…

-Tranquila, ya entendimos- Interrumpió Samus para que la Diosa no se torturara más.

-Mejor dinos a quienes afecta esa flecha- Agregó Ness.

-La flecha afecta a la persona que esté en el corazón de la persona herida, es decir, a quien ama. El efecto de esta flecha dura solo 48 horas.

-Alto, dijiste "esta flecha", es decir… que los efectos de las demás son permanentes?-Agregó Samus.

-Algo así… si no son heridos por la flecha que los revierte en 96 horas, se mantendrán así permanentemente.-Respondió la diosa.- Faltan 4 tipos de flecha y estas son las únicas que con compatibles con los Arcos de Link, Zelda y el mío. Estas son las **"Mortem sagittis"** que significan flechas de muerte, creo que no es necesario explicar que hacen.

Las **"Resurrectionem sagittis**" son las flechas de resurrección revive a cualquier persona dañada por una flecha mortal, como la mencionada anteriormente.

-¿Sirve para revivir a alguien que murió por otra causa?-Preguntó el mercenario con interés.

-Lo lamento, pero no se puede. Si tratas de hacerlo, se convierte en una flecha común y corriente, perdiendo su efecto mágico.

El mercenario no pudo evitar entristecerse por ello, deseaba revivir a su padre, pero no podía hacerlo.

-No te preocupes Ike, él está con tu madre en estos momentos, en un lugar mejor.-La diosa puso su mano en el hombro del peli púrpura, el cual se sorprendió, pero luego su tristeza cambió por una linda sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-No es nada, solo digo la verdad.-Sonrió de la misma manera que lo hizo el mercenario.-Bueno, sigamos… las **"converterent sagitta"**es la flecha que revierte, es decir que quita los efectos de las flechas anteriores, claro, después de haber sido disparadas, solo pueden lanzarla antes de 96 horas, como lo dije anteriormente. No se olviden, esta flecha no funciona con las "**Mortem Sagittis**" y las **"percutientes ut anima"**, ya que son fatales.

-¿Cuál es la **"Percutientes ut Anima"**?- Preguntó Link.

-Tú y Zelda tal vez la conocen como "flecha de luz", pero su nombre real es **"percutientes ut anima"** que significa Herida al Alma, es una de las flechas Mortales.-Los dos Hyllian quedaron totalmente asombrados, Link no podía creer que conocía una de las flechas más letales de Palutena, y Zelda no podía creer que su arma realmente era mortífera a tal extremo.- Estas parten el espíritu y el alma de una persona en dos, sin la posibilidad de arreglarlo, la persona al morir no puede ascender o descender espiritualmente, queda inerte, adherido a su cuerpo terrenal.

Zelda no pudo evitar salir corriendo al oír tan hirientes palabras, no lo podía revertir, no lo pudo evitar, no la iba a perdonar, ya no había solución alguna.


	5. Chapter 5 -Voluntatem Deam

**Capítulo 5: Voluntatem Deam**

La Hyllian estaba llorando a los pies de un árbol de hojas azules, cerca del jardín de rosas. Su flecha llegó a quién menos quería herir.

-Zelda, te traje…¿Qué sucede?- Apareció Fox, el cual traía en sus manos un pañuelo con Moras en su interior, extendiéndoselo a su amiga.  
-Es que…cometí el error más grande de mi vida.  
-Tranquila pequeña, todo tiene una solución.- El zorrito puso una pequeña sonrisa y le entregó las moras.  
-Es que este problema no tiene solución.- Después de decir esta oración, la princesa lloraba aún más, sin poder contenerse.  
-No seas pesimista Amiga, tú misma lo decías siempre…"Cada conflicto, incluso el más grande, se puede arreglar". No te rindas fácilmente, ese no es tu estilo.-El zorro mostró un lado comprensivo que no le había mostrado a nadie más en su vida, claro, hasta ahora.

-Gracias Fox, en serio gracias por ser mi amigo.-Zelda tuvo confianza, fuerza y el apoyo de un compañero para tratar de sanar la herida que había creado, podía creer en vencer a lo imposible.  
-No es nada-Le da un abrazo dulce a su amiga y un beso en la frente.-Siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesites.

La pálida diosa tenía que irse pronto, le dejó a Pit una hoja que indicaba los tipos de flechas y los dos tipos de arcos compatibles con cada uno de ellos, se despidió de todos y salió de la casa. Pero Link salió en su búsqueda para tratar de hablar con ella

-Espere por favor.-Alcanzó a detenerla a la salida de la mansión. Se veía algo enfadada ...era extraño.  
-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto de una manera fría ...era extraño.  
-Necesito decirle algo, se trata de Pit-Al terminar de oír lo dicho por el Hyllian, su ceño se frunció ...que extraño.  
-Mire… se que Pit es alguien muy especial para usted, pero déjeme decirle… que no es tan-  
-"Tan importante para usted como él lo es para mí"… ¿eso es lo que ibas a decir?-El Rubio no creía aún lo que veía, la diosa lo había interrumpido, se encontraba con una ira que se notaba al solo ver su cara y además se estaba acercando peligrosamente a Link con su gran mazo, muy extraño y peligroso.  
-Palutena, yo…-dudo un poco, pero se armó de valor para decirlo- Palutena Yo Amo a Pit.  
-Pues no lo acepto.- La peli verde le dio la espalda para irse de una vez, pero atinó a decir algo más. –Jamás te quedaras con mi general y mejor amigo.  
-Usted lo considera más que eso ¿verdad?...-  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-Palutena mantenía su expresión iracunda, pero su labio inferior temblaba, eso delataba sus nervios.  
-Usted no acepta esto porque usted ama a Pit!-

La diosa se enfadó más de lo que ya se encontraba, agarró la camisa del Hyllian, y con una fuerza que nadie siquiera conocía, golpeó al rubio con el mazo en su rostro.

-No quiero que te acerques más a Pit, haré que te alejes de él sin importar lo que tenga que hacer.-

Terminando de decir esto, lo soltó saliendo por fin de la mansión Smash.

Un lobo gris y un caza recompensas vieron todo lo que ocurrió, impresionados por la reacción de la chica. El grisáceo animal fue a socorrer al joven mientras que el castaño fue en búsqueda de su amiga Zelda, la cual era la única que debía saber la verdad, por ahora.

En la mansión se podía oler una rica Tarta de Moras con merengue, creada por Peach y Samus.  
La rubia de coleta insistió en que quería Pie de limón, pero la princesa quería un pastel de moras. Lo que ocurrió fue que la pasta de Peach no dobló su tamaño y Samus ya tenía listo el merengue, así que los mezclaron y dio como resultado un delicioso postre.

-Bueno… no quedó tan mal.-dijo como si nada la caza recompensas.  
-Si… no está mal.-Agregó la princesa Champiñón.

Al cabo de 2 segundos de silencio, este se rompió por unas sonoras carcajadas por parte de las dos cocineras.(Experta y aprendiz)

-Jajajaja….ay dios mi primera preparación que era pie de limón se convirtió en tarta con merengue de un momento para el otro. - Atinó a decir la Chozo.  
-Jaja si… el pastel de moras fue tarta. - Acotó sonriente la princesa.  
-Bueno…-dijo poniéndose serena la joven-creo que al menos a Zelda le gustará.  
-Por supuesto cariño, ahora limpiemos que todo quedó lleno de azúcar.  
-Ok, yo guardo los ingredientes que sobraron y limpio la mesa.-Dijo Samus tomando un trapo húmedo dirigiéndose a la mesa.

Snake encontró a Zelda con Fox comiendo moras, se acercó corriendo para decirle a la Princesa Hyllian lo que hizo Palutena con el héroe del tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Fox y Zelda no creían lo que oían sus oídos, esa actitud que describió el caza recompensas debía ser falsa- No lo creo, ella es la Diosa de la luz ¿Estás seguro que era ella?  
\- 100% seguro, sino, no se los hubiera dicho.  
-¿Dónde está Link?  
-Aquí estoy- exclamó entre los arbustos un rubio apoyado en el hombro del lobo. La castaña corrió en su dirección preocupada por su estado, solo divisó un golpe en su frente, el cual se estaba inflamando.  
-Link, vamos a la cocina, hay que poner hielo en tu cabeza.- La Hyllian ayudó a Wolf a llevarlo a la cocina por la puerta trasera de la mansión, mientras que les relataban a ella y al zorrito lo que dijo la diosa antes de irse.  
-Aun no puedo creer lo que pasó.- Dijo con desgano el rubio.


	6. Chapter 6- Illusio ex hyacintho speculum

Capítulo 6: Illusio ex hyacintho speculum

Link quedó con un pequeño moretón en la frente por el golpe pero al menos la hinchazón había descendido.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Samus le ofreció un trozo de tarta de moras y merengue a ver si su ánimo subía al menos un poco.

-Gracias, me siento bien, solo estoy tratando de hacer encajar esta situación.

La chica posó su mano en su cabeza, alborotándole un poco el cabello, el rubio miró por un momento a la chica y luego probó un poco de tarta, el dulzor de ese rico postre hizo que el rubio soltara una leve sonrisa sin darse cuenta.

-Sigue sonriendo así Link, lucha por la felicidad.

-Gracias Samus, eso haré.-El héroe siguió comiendo del dulce plato que le entregó su amiga mientras conversaban. –Por cierto, el postre está delicioso.

-¿Eso crees? Sinceramente iba a ser un pie de limón o una torta… pero ahora es ambas.

-Mejor aun, es un platillo espectacular.

-Mmm… tal vez tengas razón, pero el mérito no es solo mío, de hecho Peach hizo la mayor parte.

-Lo hicieron ambas, en serio las felicito.- Le dijo esta frase acompañado de un gran abrazo de oso panda -Bien hecho amiga.-

-Gracias Link.- La chica correspondió con mucho cariño al gesto.

-Bueno, después de que termines de comer ¿Me acompañas al bosque? .-

-Claro, pero ¿para que necesitas ir al bosque?

-Necesito ir por algunas hierbas y frutos, con Peach haremos otra tarta.

-Bueno entonces no hay problema, aprovecharé también y sacaré moras.

-Ok, iré por unas bolsas y vamos ¿Bueno?

-Claro, te espero en el jardín.

La ansiosa rubia sacó dos bolsas de tela y una canasta de picnic aparentemente vacía.

-¿Para qué la canasta Samus?- El Hyllian miraba anonado la canasta, ya se le pasaba por la cabeza algo similar a una cita.

-Necesito algo en especial.

-¿Qué es? No me dejes con la intriga por favor.-

-No seas ansioso, cuando lleguemos lo sabrás.

Dejando a un curioso rubio, la chica emprendió su rumbo. El hyllian solo se limitó a seguirla.

En la biblioteca de la mansión Smash Zelda estaba con Fox buscando información, estaba decidida a salvar el alma de la persona a la que hirió.

-Zelda, Disculpa si soy molesto pero… ¿Quién era la persona a la que heriste?-

A la castaña se le encogió el corazón con tan solo recordarlo.

-Samus- Dijo la morena en voz baja.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?-

-La persona que herí fue Samus.-

-¿QUÉ?- El zorrito no se dio cuenta que su reacción empeoró el estado de la chica.

-No era mi intención lastimarla.- Esta vez la Hyllian cambió su semblante.

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo.

-¿Recuerdas el combate en equipo que tuvimos?

-Mmm, para ser sinceros… no recuerdo muy bien. Tuvimos bastantes combates.

\- El Último, el que tuvimos en las semifinales.

_ ¡Oh! si me acuerdo. En esa batalla ganaron tú y Link ¿Verdad?

\- Si… pero si ella no hubiera cometido ese error, hubiera ganado los Ice Climbers y Samus.

·Flash Back·

La pelea ya iba a concluir, faltaban tan solo 55 segundos para finalizar la ardua batalla que aportaban los personajes en el escenario. La penúltima pelea era entre los equipos azul y rojo. En el equipo azul se ubicaban Los Hylianos Link y Zelda, mientras que en el equipo rojo estaban Los gemelos Popo y Nana, también conocidos como lo Ice Climbers, y la joven Chozo Samus Arán.

Los puntajes no se veían bien para ninguno de los dos equipos:

**Link: Zelda: Ice Climbers: Zero Suit Samus:**

**198% 124% 175% 168%**

Llegando a los últimos 45 segundos de batalla: apareció la codiciada "Bola Smash".

Link trató de romperla con su Flecha de Viento, pero los Ice Climbers realizaron el ataque de Martillo Sincronizado, lanzando la bola al otro lado del campo.

La bola se elevó sobre Zelda y Samus, las cuales estaban peleando Con todo el ánimo posible. Zelda le propinó una patada en el estomago a Samus.

Luego un golpe de la castaña llegó a la cabeza de la rubia, haciéndole caer al piso. Esto le dio la oportunidad suficiente a la Princesa de Hyrule para romper de una vez por todas la Esfera Destellante.

La Castaña Rompió la Bola con un solo golpe, ya que estaba débil por los ataques propinados entre los Gemelos y el Hyllian. La princesa estaba lista para dispararles a los pequeños hermanos gemelos, Puso su arco en posición, pero no se percató que la rubia se levantó en dirección a los gemelos apoyada de su arma.

La Morena lanzó la flecha de luz luego de que Link salió de enfrente, pero la rubia se puso delante de los pequeños y el ataque la sacó del escenario. Los pequeños esquimales no reaccionaron y Link aprovechó la oportunidad. Golpeó a Popo, pero solo le empujó quedando alejado de Nana. Zelda mando a volar a la pequeña esquimal y por obviedad, su gemelo quedó más débil e indefenso que antes. El hyllian necesitó solo un movimiento de espada para vencer al pequeño.

Se dio la victoria al equipo Rojo, pero extrañamente, la Chozo no apareció en la pantalla. Los participantes y todos los que veían la batalla por la televisión de la mansión se exaltaron.

Al salir del transportador, Zelda corrió en dirección, a donde suponía, saldría Samus. Su impacto no pudo hacerse esperar cuando vio a la rubia, aparentemente desmayada en el piso del transportador.

Los demás Smashers llegaron al lugar, los mayores se asustaron, los más pequeños comenzaron a sollozar sin poder evitarlo y la princesa champiñón calmaba a los pequeños diciendo que todo estaba bien, solo fue un desmayo.  
Pero todos fijaron su atención en la castaña, pues su shock se reflejó en sus ojos, ahora pagados y de los cuales ahora salían pequeñas lagrimas.  
-No respira… -susurró levemente la princesa.


	7. Chapter 7: Vitrea Fragnitur

**Capítulo 7: Vitrea frangitur. **

-Zelda…oye ¿Estás bien?

A pocos minutos que le faltaban de terminar el relato, la castaña perdió el habla y se quedó congelada, hasta que Fox la bajo a la realidad.

-Ah, sí lo siento… es que duele recordarlo. En fin, llegamos con el Dr. Mario…

~*·~Regreso al Flash Back~·*~

Terminando de examinar a la rubia, el Dr. Mario dejó a Zelda para que la cuidara y la viera despertar. El diagnóstico salió Bien, pero le extrañaba que la rubia no saliera de su ensimismamiento aún. La Princesa de Hyrule se quedó al lado de la caza recompensas esperando impaciente a que abriera sus ojos. Le dolió haberla lastimado, ella la quería. No, era más que eso…

No resistió su impulso, sostuvo su mano, alejó la mascarilla que le daba oxigeno… y la beso suavemente en los labios.

La Hyllian aun no sabía de qué lugar sacó tanta fuerza de voluntad para atreverse a tal acto. Se separo despacio de la chica Chozo, pero al separarse, la rubia lanzó un leve quejido y apretó levemente los ojos, estaba a punto de despertar. La princesa no pudo aguantar, por lo que salió corriendo del lugar, gracias a su vergüenza.

La Caza recompensas abrió levemente sus parpados. La luz la cegó por un instante, volvió a parpadear unas cuantas veces para acostumbrase a la iluminación del cuarto.

Al acostumbrarse a la luz, sintió un suave calor en sus labios. Una sensación de ternura y extraña nostalgia la invadió repentinamente. Luego miró fijamente su mano, creyó que tocó a un ángel hace unos instantes.

~*·~ Fin Flash Back ~·*~

\- Desde ese día, ella siente que le falta algo, nunca supimos que era… pero ahora sé que lo que le falta es su alma. Se la arrebaté Fox, y de una manera muy horrible.  
-Zelda…- El oírla tan triste y mal le causaba una terrible punzada en el corazón a su mejor amigo.  
-Quisiera retroceder el tiempo y cambiar ese día, pero si lo intento no volveré a verla.  
-¿Por qué no?- Eso le causó bastante impresión al zorrito.  
-Por las reglas del Smash… no se puede viajar en el tiempo, no se puede traer a un integrante nuevo sin la autorización de Master Hand y no se puede renunciar sin motivo alguno al torneo. Si haces alguna de esas 3 simples prohibiciones, estas fuera.  
-Pero… ¿Qué hay de la Diosa Palutena? Ella entró sin permiso hoy.  
-De hecho no es así. Ella tiene la autorización de venir a la mansión cada vez que le plazca. De todas maneras es una Diosa, tiene el mismo poder que Master Hand, incluso más.  
-Vaya… ¿Y no le preguntaste si había amanera de devolverle el alma a Samus?.  
-No, según lo que dijo, era irreversible.

Al terminar de decir "Irreversible", unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, deslizándose suavemente por sus mejillas. Fox abrazó a la Hyllian contra su pecho y acariciaba su cabeza, tratando de calmarla. La chica correspondió al abrazo y lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

-Tranquila, te ayudaré a recuperar a la persona que amas.

\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

En el bosque estaban la caza recompensas con su canasta en las manos y el Hyllian con dos bolsas de Tela. Ya habían recolectado unos hermosos arándanos, ricas moras, unas cuantas cerezas y unas manzanas. En la bolsa más pequeña llevaban mentas y un par de Eucaliptos.  
La canasta aparentemente vacía no se había movido del brazo de Samus. Al chico lo carcomía la curiosidad, quería saber de una vez por todas que era lo que pretendía la rubia.

-Por favor Samus, dime qué harás con la canasta.  
-Espera, ya casi llegamos.

A pocos pasos se escuchaba un aullido lastimero, casi se oía como un llanto. Samus aceleró el paso sin avisar, Link solo atinó a seguirla.  
-Hey espera.  
Pasaron a través de unos arbustos de moras y se encontraron frente a un pequeño cachorro blanco de ojos aparentemente azul opaco. Tenía una pata rota, eso explicaba los aullidos. Lo que le llamó la atención al espadachín es que su pata estaba vendada con un trozo de tela Calipso.  
-Disculpa el no haber venido antes- la chica habló y acarició suavemente la cabeza del perrito.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste? Creí que no habían animales en la mansión, bueno… a parte del equipo de Fox, Falco y Wolf.  
\- Llegó por accidente, al parecer un portal había quedado abierto y entró por ahí. Lo único malo es que no sabemos de qué dimensión viene, así que no puedo enviarlo a casa.  
El perrito se quedó con la vista fija en el héroe del tiempo.

-Emm Samus… creo que me mira mucho.  
-Jajaja tal vez sea porque no te conoce. Ven, acércate para acariciarlo mientras le vendo su patita.  
El joven guerrero solo asintió y se acercó al pequeño ser viviente frente a él.

La chica quitó el trozo de tela con el que anteriormente había protegido la herida. Abrió la canasta de picnic y sacó una venda, un poco de almidón y algodón.  
-Acarícialo ahora, puede que le duela un poco.  
Obedeciendo la orden de su compañera le acarició suavemente la espalda y la cabeza al pequeñín. La chica limpió la herida con unas gotas de almidón, pero al ser una herida abierta, el animalito empezó a chillar y a patalear. Link impidió su huida y le acarició las orejas. El pequeño se tranquilizó y Samus pudo ponerle la venda sin ningún problema.  
-Gracias Link.- La rubia sonrió cálidamente, abrió la canasta de nuevo y le extendió un sándwich de mermelada y mantequilla de maní. -Tómalo como agradecimiento.

-Gracias.  
Link partió el pan y le dio la mitad a la chica. Ella lo recibió y empezaron a comer juntos sentados a mitad del bosque. El pequeño cachorro empezó a llorar, Samus recordó que tenía un regalo para "Tofu".  
Movió los útiles de la canasta y sacó un pote de plástico. Lo abrió y le dio un pedazo de jamón al perro.  
El canino de ojos opacos comió y comió aquel trocito de carne.  
Pasaron un rato más junto al perro, hasta que se empezó a oscurecer.

Dejaron a Tofu bajo el árbol con un poco de agua y otro trozo de Jamón. El perrito ya estaba dormido, por lo que decidieron marcharse.

-Link ¿Quieres volver mañana?  
-Claro que sí.- Realmente le gustó la sorpresa que le hizo pasar su amiga. Después de mucho tiempo, volvió a ver a un cachorro.  
-Jejeje al parecer te agradó Tofu.  
-¿Tofu?  
-Si, es su nuevo nombre ¿Te gusta?  
-Mmm no está mal.  
La Chozo solamente se limitó a sonreír, el resto de camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo sonreían para sí.

\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión, un ángel se encontraba en un profundo sueño…

"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…"

"Si supieras que tú eres la única que me sacó de aquel abismo... Sin ti no soy nada Euphemia"

La Chica lo arrastro de la mano en dirección a un prado. Ella cerró sus ojos y sonrió…

-Definitivamente… vi a la mujer más hermosa del mundo.- Dijo Pit despertando de su sueño.


	8. Chapter 8: Cordis Vitrea

**Capítulo 8: Cordis Vitrea**

Link y Samus se encontraban a tan solo unos pasos de la puerta de la mansión Smash, traían los encargos y pensando en voz baja lo que haría Peach con las frutas. Pues, no importaba lo que hiciera, todas sus preparaciones eran deliciosas.  
Samus notó algo muy interesante para ella, no pudo evitar preguntárselo a Link:

\- ¿Emm, a toda la gente de Hyrulle le gustan las moras?  
\- Ah, pues no. En mi pueblo aman las manzanas y las zanahorias, a mí en particular me gustaron las moras desde el momento en que empezé a pasear y velar por la Princesa Zelda.

Esto intrigó aun más a la Chozo ¿ellos… tenían algo? ¿O aun lo tienen?

\- ¿Tú y Zelda son novios?- Trató de sonar casual, pero los nervios y los celos se leían fácilmente en su voz.  
\- ¡Ja!... eres graciosa Samus.  
\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Cualquiera en esta mansión se preguntaría lo mismo.  
\- Parece que olvidaste que yo estoy enamorado de Pit.

En ese momento la rubia se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que fue.

\- Aunque para ser sincero, cuando la conocí, caí locamente enamorado de ella...

¿O no?

\- … pero es obvio que era un amor platónico, yo soy solo su protector. Ella tiene deberes y su cabeza está centrada solo en su reino y gobernarlo como corresponde… creo que ya sabes su situación actual.  
\- Si… ella al fin es la reina de Hyrulle. Disculpa por lo tonta que fue mi pregunta.

\- No te preocupes, tenías razón al decir que cualquiera podría haber sospechado lo mismo que tú. Pero hasta que entre al torneo de Smash creí que se habían desmentido esos pensamientos, pues era muy notorio el cariño y las muestras de afecto que compartíamos con Pit.  
\- Pues no, ustedes se ocultan mucho, sospecho que principalmente por Palutena. Solo unos cuantos en la mansión lo sabemos, entre ellos yo, Zelda, Peach, Marth y Ike. Me avergüenza aún más haberte preguntado, fue un arranque de celos…lo siento.  
\- Ya no te preocupes. Te entiendo, pero estoy confundido.  
\- ¿Sobre qué?  
\- ¿Por qué no te has confesado? Tal vez sea mutuo.  
\- ¿Y… que tal si no?  
\- No pierdes nada con intentar.  
\- Pero, puede ser homofóbica, podría odiarme… no quiero perderla.

El Hyllian soltó la canasta y abrazó a la rubia, ella sorprendida no esperaba ello.

\- Se fuerte, habla con ella. Si te valora como persona no vas a perderla, pero si dejas pasar más tiempo puede pasar algo peor. Con lo de Fallen ya no se sabe quién será su próxima víctima en mente ni cuando vendrá. Si le dispara a Zelda con una Affectus Odium y no logras revertirlo, ella te odiara por siempre.

Esto último dejó muy mal a la Chozo. Le hizo tomar decisiones desesperadas.

\- Link, debo decírselo ya, antes de que sea tarde.  
\- ¡Samus espera! - El Hyllian solo pudo atinar a agarrar la canasta y perseguir a la Chozo.

En la mansión se encontraban Ike y Marth en la habitación que compartían con Link, el mercenario aún confundido esperaba a ver que ocurriría.  
Para aclarar, Marth lo vio en la sala de camino al patio principal para ir a entrenar un poco más, pero él lo detuvo, le dijo que necesitaba que le ayudara a guardar algo en su cuarto.  
Desde entonces el pelimorado ha estado esperándolo en la habitación. Luego de casi 20 Minutos la puerta se abrió.

\- Por fin llegas, dime de una vez para que me…

Ike, que no había mirado a Marth cuando entró, quedó sin aire, anonadado, sonrojado. El príncipe de Altea estaba con su tiara, pero también estaba usando un vestido con mangas delgadas, un corset de color azul brillante y su caída era de una tela delgada con contrastes purpúreos. Sin olvidar su calzado, era un taco bajo de color azulado con leves tonos jade.

\- Marth… estas… por qué estas…  
\- Solo dilo, por favor.  
\- … Estas muy lindo.  
\- ¿En serio? – El príncipe entró de lleno en la habitación al voltearse para cerrar la puerta, el mercenario notó que traía puesta una peluca de mismo color de su cabello, solo que esta peluca era lisa y larga, llegaba hasta su cintura. – Me alegra que te guste.  
\- ¿Por qué estas vestido así? ¿Qué es todo esto?  
\- Escucha, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que estoy sintiendo por ti.  
\- No entiendo.  
\- Tú me gustas, Ike.  
\- … Je… jejeje estas bromeando. Tú me detestas, es esa flecha. La flecha está ocasionando esto  
\- No es así. El arrebato de hace rato fue-  
\- La flecha, la flecha está haciendo esto.  
\- Ike escucha, yo estoy enamorado de ti.  
\- ¡Mientes! Solo escúchate. Marth, el poderoso Príncipe de Altea, enamorado de un mercenario de Crimea. ¿Dónde está tu orgullo? Deberías estarme hablando de forma presuntuosa, mirándome desde arriba, restregando en mi cara tus victorias y futuros logros cuando logres suceder a tu padre.  
\- Así que, eso piensas de mí. Es muy triste… Lo siento Ike.  
\- Solo vuelve a ser normal. Para ser sincero ya hasta es raro verte así, pareces travesti.  
\- ¡Solo lo hice por ti JODIDO HIJO DE PUTA!

Sin aguantar Marth tiró sus zapatos directo a la cara del mercenario y salió corriendo.

\- ¡MARTH! ¡Vuelve que esta si te la cobro! – Sin esperar nada, ike persiguió a Marth, hasta que entró en la habitación de Peach. No le quedo otra que golpear he insistir para agarrar a la "Princesita".

Ya en la habitación, el peliazul se quitó el vestido, lo arrojó por ahí. Se puso su ropa y antes de quitarse la peluca, rompió en llanto.

\- Maldito, antes de todo esto… ya te amaba.

Ike decidió ir abajo por algo de alcohol para pasar todo esto. El príncipe se había vuelto loco por esa flecha. O tal vez él no quería aceptar que… ¡No! Era por esas flechas. Juró que curaría a Marth con la "converterent sagitta" y así todo volvería a la normalidad.

En otro lado de la mansión, estaba la princesa con Rosalina, tomando té de limón con una tarta de durazno.

\- ¿Por qué viniste? Creí que te vería solo cuando el torneo hubiera acabado.  
\- Sentí un desequilibrio muy grave aquí, quería saber si estabas bien y a advertirte.  
\- Advertirme… no es sobre Fallen ¿O si?  
\- Veo que lo conoces, pues si, sobre eso es. Es aún más peligroso de lo que crees. Todos en la mansión deberían estarse preparando para una batalla.  
\- ¿En serio Rosalina? De ser así, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué Palutena no nos puso sobre aviso?  
\- Espera ¿Palutena estuvo aquí?  
\- Claro, apareció en la mansión luego que vimos una visión en la fuente, Pit fue herido gravemente en una batalla que tuvimos con Fallen.  
\- Peach eso es imposible. Palutena está en el castillo de nubes. Nunca salió de ahí.  
\- ¿Qué? Entonces como…  
\- Palutena fue gravemente herida por la "Mortem Sagittis" curiosamente, a pesar de ser una diosa y por ende, inmortal… la flecha puede dañar a quien sea de igual forma.  
\- Oh no, los chicos deben saber esto. Debemos recuperar las flechas y ayudar a revertirlo.


End file.
